User blog:Alanomaly/The Grinch vs. Ebenezer Scrooge
The Grinch vs. Ebenezer Scrooge is a Christmas Special of ERBOR. It features Christmas icons the Grinch, Ebenezer Scrooge, Snow Miser, Heat Miser, Santa Claus, Nick, and Jesus Christ. Lyrics The Grinch Do you not believe in me? Check the chains. You're not ready to fight the Grinch, cause all you care about is self gain. You're a squeezing, wrenching, grasping, scraping, clutching, covetous old sinner! Be prepared to be defeated, because I will be the winner. I damn you to walking eternity, slowed down by your money. We all know you're just depressed by when you were dumped by your honey. I've taken the gifts of Christmas, all you do is kick down girls and boys. Your rhymes are just gonna be noise, noise, noise. Ebenezer Scrooge Bah, humbug! Boris Karloff is about to be Scrooged! You're little theft was like a joke from a Stooge! Your rhymes, I quote, stink, stank, stunk. You couldn't possibly be evil. You spent Christmas dressed as Kris Kringle. You live in a cave, a Yeti covered in grass. Such a short temper, you decide to Grinch a Cat. I'm the one who's truely evil, through my mind, heart, and all. Your heart is not the only thing three sizes too small. Snow Miser I'm Mr. White Christmas, I'm Mr. Snow! I'm Mr. Icicle, I'm Mr. Ten Below! I'm colder than both of your hearts combined. You're both past your time. I'm the Jack Frost Emcee! Too much to appear in Glee! Heat Miser I'm Mr. Green Christmas, I'm Mr. Sun! I'm Mr. Heat Blister, I'm Mr. Hundred and One! My rhymes aren't cold, but they sure do burn! A warm-hearted Christmas is what none of you have had, as far as I'm concerned. Let's bring up your past, present, future. Let you learn about the true meaning of the Christian winter culture. Santa Claus Ho ho ho! I'm here to present the past Of two lonely dudes who can't stand the thought of Sinterklaas! Grinch, you had no problem, just that you miss your mother. But Scrooge, you couldn't give money to a business brother. I'm living proof of the lesson Christmas gives. It's not about what you get, it's about what you give. Nick Your Christmas spirit is gone, so take my rhymes as a gift. A gift that will bring you both back, a Christmas head-lift. Your lives are at stake. Unless you wanna be damned, I'd expect you to be paying attention, wide awake. I see an empty chair and a forgotten ornament. But I don't see the future, I only show you the present. Jesus Christ I'm here to save you, Scrooge, and Grinch. I love you all, so please, when I touch to save, do not flinch. I can fit my love into your heart, even a few sizes too small. Like Horton says, a person is a person, no matter how small. The Grinch Feeling, I'm feeling! Feeling! I'm feeling, giving black the gifts that I was stealing! Ebenezer Scrooge I still can change! I know that I am to change! Snow Miser White Christmas! Heat Miser Green Christmas! Santa Claus All Christmas! I will go off in flight. Nick Merry Christmas to all. Jesus Christ And to all... All Rappers A good night! Poll Who Won? The Grinch Ebenezer Scrooge Snow Miser Heat Miser Santa Claus Nick Jesus Christ All Rappers Category:Blog posts